Who Is Going Where
by coolchic79260
Summary: It's Draft time who will come out on top Raw or Smackdown?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys I had the draft Story in my head for a while now so I hope you like :D :D And the OC's that don't appear on my page belong to WWEBigeztFan :D :D Enjoy :D :D And some of these picks are compleately Random :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Ok why do I have the feeling that this is not going to turn out good for Smackdown?" Carrie asked as she, Brandon and Karla got ready for the Draft

"Let's see only two hours to get as many draft picks for Smackdown as we can I can see why you're worried." Brandon said

"Damn right I'm worried." Carrie said

"So who are you facing tonight?" Brandon asked

"I'm facing Haylie for two Draft picks." Carrie smiled

"Awesome." Brandon said "I'm facing Carson in a NXT Winners match."

"Sweet." Karla smiled "You guys can guess who I'm facing."

"Courtney?" Brandon and Carrie asked referring to Karla's Friend and Rival Courtney Trudel

"Bingo." Karla said "So don't kill me unless one of you gets drafted ok?"

"Got it." Carrie and Brandon said watching the first match which was Samantha of Nexus 2.0 and Charity of The Genesis

"I know this Rivalry has been going on for a while now so who do you think will win?" Karla asked

"Samantha because Charity is green just like her sister." Brandon said

"I don't know Charity is improving." Carrie smiled

"Let's watch." Karla smiled

_**In The Ring**_

When Samantha was down Charity went up on the top rope and waited for Samantha to get up when she did Charity pulled off _You're it _on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Charity!"

After she won she celebrated a bit then stopped and waited to see who got drafted and when she did she smiled as she thought that Nexus 2.0 vs. The Genesis was going to be a Brand vs. Brand rivalry now

_Natalie Barrett has been drafted to Smackdown_

When Natalie did get drafted her theme played and came out and smiled at Charity and Charity smiled back

_**In The Back**_

"Looks like Charity, Kimberly and Riley can't act on their own anymore." Brandon Joked "Look on the Brightside Hope, Roxy, April and Julie can now."

"I always thought this would be better as a Brand vs. Brand Rivalry anyway." Carrie said "Now We just need 4 more draft picks and we're good or all of the draft picks."

"Which we will get." Karla smiled as her, Brandon and Carrie hi fived each other

"What match is next?" Brandon asked

"Ally vs. Sydney." Carrie said

"Let's watch." Karla smiled

_**In The ring**_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for one draft pick introducing first representing Raw from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Sydney!"

_Comin' In Hot _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Sydney came out wearing a Dark Blue Tough Enough shirt, Dark Blue Skinny Jeans and a pair of Dark Blue Converse when she got in the ring she posed for the fans then waited for Ally

"And her opponent representing Smackdown from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally!"

_Die Trying _by _Art of Dying_ played and Ally came out wearing a Corre Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops. When she got in the ring she smirked at Sydney then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Sydney was down Ally went and got to one of the corners and got ready to spear her and when she did get up Ally almost speared her but Sydney did a secret spear (Tribute to her brother probably) And pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Sydney!"

After she won she celebrated in the ring a bit then looked and see who got drafted and after a few moments it finally came up

_Avril Stratus has been drafted to Raw_

Sydney smiled as Avril's theme played and she came out and she smiled wider knowing that she was the one that drafted Trish's sister

_**In The back**_

"Nothing to worry about." Brandon said "She's hardly used anyway."

"Hey thanks to Trish and Snooki she has been used." Carrie said

"Yeah but not a lot." Brandon said

"Isn't your match against Carson next?" Carrie asked sounding annoyed

"Crap have to go see ya." Brandon said running out of the locker room

"I swear if Brandon loses this and gets one of us drafted he's going down." Carrie said

"The following contest is an NXT Winners match and it is for one draft pick introducing first from Long Island, New York representing Raw he is the Winner of NXT Season 2 Carson DellaRolla!"

_Remember the Name _by _Fort Minor _played and Carson came out wearing Black and Blue Wrestling tights and Black and Blue Wrestling Boots when he got in the ring he posed for the fans then waited for Brandon

"And his opponent representing Smackdown from Boise, Idaho he is the winner of NXT Season 4 and 1 half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall!"

_Animal I have Become _by _Three Days Grace _played and Brandon came out wearing his Blue and White Wrestling gear. When he got in the ring he took off his Blue and white Plaid shirt and smiled at Carson then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Carson was down Brandon went on the ropes and held on and when Carson got up Brandon went and did _Hands Held High _but Carson kicked him and countered it and went and did his finisher and won

"Here is your winner Carson DellaRolla!"

After he won he celebrated a bit then waited to see who got drafted and after a few moments it showed who the newest Superstar on the Red Brand is

_Christina has been drafted to Raw_

"_Thank god I'm not dead." _Brandon thought as Christina's theme played and she came out

_Me: Ok so far I think Smackdown got the big draft pick with Natalie but we'll see who comes out on top in the end :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back this early with the next Chapter :D :D I hope you like :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/Takeitoff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 2

"He got lucky." Carrie said as she and Karla saw what happened "He got lucky."

"Man I wanted to kill him." Karla said "But I'm glad that we didn't get drafted."

"Too bad Christina did now the West Newbury Sweethearts have to break up." Carrie said

"That sucks unless Amber gets drafted." Karla said

"I agree." Carrie said watching the next match which was Bridget vs. Arianna

"Arianna needs to win this." Karla said

"You bet she does." Carrie said watching the match some more

"Oh man I don't think Smackdown can afford to lose another person." Karla said starting to worry

"Stay Strong Karla stay strong." Carrie said hugging her sister "Crap!"

"What?" Karla asked

"Raw won thanks to Alicia interfering!" Carrie yelled "I know most of the brand plays dirty but come on!"

"Anyway let's see who gets drafted." Karla said pissed off at the New Nexus Divas

"Thank god it's Isabelle." Carrie said in relief

"Who cares about her?" Karla asked

"Exactly." Carrie smiled

"Hey who got drafted while I was gone?" Brandon asked as he walked back in

"Isabelle." Karla said

"Ha ha I knew it." Brandon laughed as he sat down

"Who else do you think will go next?" Carrie asked

"Hopefully not us." Karla said

"Let's hope not." Carrie said as Anti Flawless were facing the Bella twins for the next pick

_**In The ring**_

When Brie was confused Jasmine went and did the _Flash Kick 2.0 _and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Anti Flawless!"

After they won Kirsten and Jasmine hugged then celebrated a bit then waited for the next Draft pick when it Came they were smiling

_Alicia Brooks has been drafted to Smackdown_

_Like Me _by _Girlicious _played and Alicia came out yelling at Anti Flawless as they kept laughing then went to the back

"Ok besides Natalie our picks suck." Karla said "I mean come on Alicia?"

"At least she won't be around her brother." Brandon said laughing

"True." Karla said laughing "Crap got to go get ready for my match." She said in a panic getting ready

"What's the next match?" Brandon asked Carrie

"Cora and Felicity vs. Laura and Carissa." Carrie said

"Let's watch." Brandon smiled as he watched as Cora and Felicity were already in the ring and Laura and Carissa already made their entrances and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Felicity and Carissa and when Felicity was down Carissa went and got in position stomping her foot and when Felicity got up Carissa did her finisher _Sweet Chin Music _on her and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Laura Helmsley and Carissa Michaels!"

After they won Laura and Carissa hugged each other and did the DX Chop three times then waited and saw who got drafted

_Alana has been drafted to Raw_

Alana's theme played and she came out and glared at Laura and Carissa then went to the back

"Again who cares about this pick?" Brandon asked

"Raw is getting the short end of the stick when it comes to picks." Carrie said

"So are we." Brandon said

"Yeah but we got one of the best ones so far." Carrie smiled

"Oh yeah." Brandon smiled

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for one Draft pick introducing first representing Raw from Long Island, New York Courtney Trudel!"

_Bad Girlfriend _by _Theory of a Deadman _played and Courtney came out wearing a So So Happy Mooshi Girls T Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse. When Courtney went in the ring she posed for the fans then waited for Karla

"And her opponent representing Smackdown from Boise, Idaho she is the WWE United States Champion Karla Wilson!"

_New Divide _by _Linkin Park _played and Karla came out wearing a Fuchsia Cut off T Shirt, Fuchsia Wrestling Tights and boots, and the US Title on her waist. When she got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed with her title then went down and handed it to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Courtney was down Karla got in position and when she got up Karla tried to go for Game Over but Courtney countered it and put her in _Under The Bridge _and after a few minutes Karla was tapping out and Courtney won

"Here is your winner Courtney Trudel!"

After she won she celebrated a bit then waited to see who she would bring over to the Red brand and when she saw who got drafted her smile widened

_Karla Wilson has been drafted to Raw_

When Karla saw that she has been drafted to the Red Brand she had a face of shock then when she looked at Courtney she had her hand out and Karla hesitated for a minute then took it and Courtney helped her up and shook it and hugged her and raised her hand

"Karla Karla I knew you would let Smackdown down." A voice said and Karla turned to see Alexia and Sharina come down

"Now you've been drafted serves you right." Sharina said

"You two think you can do better?" Karla asked as she got a mic

"We know we can do better." Alexia said

"Alright you two vs. Karla and I winner gets a draft pick!" Courtney yelled

"Bring it!" Alexia and Sharina yelled as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Karla and Sharina and when Sharina was down Karla got ready to do her finisher and when Sharina did get up Karla went for _Game Over _and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Courtney Trudel and the United States Champion Karla Wilson!"

After they won they hugged and laughed at Sharina and Alexia then stopped and waited to see who got drafted next

_Sharina has been drafted to Raw_

"WHAT?" Sharina yelled in shock

"You're just like your cousin!" Alexia yelled

"You didn't help me so you're at much fault as I am!" Sharina yelled and Courtney and Karla were laughing at them arguing

_Me: Oh snap never thought Karla would get drafted (And I'm writing this lol) So the picks are so far are Raw: Avril, Christina, Isabelle, Alana, Karla and Sharina and For Smackdown: Natalie and Alicia. Damn Smackdown needs more picks! Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D I know it's early but it's fun writing Draft Stories :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the the last Chapter you rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for two draft picks introducing first Representing Smackdown she is the Intercontinental Champion, One half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and The World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out wearing a Dark Blue Tank Top, Dark Blue Skinny Jeans, a pair of Dark blue and White Nikes, The World Title on her waist, The IC Title on her Right Shoulder and one of Tag Title Belts on her left. When she got in the ring she posed with her belts then waited for Haylie

"And her opponent representing Raw from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie came out wearing a Taupe Tribal Top, Machine Blue Wash Bermuda Cut Off Shorts, a pair of Vlado Spectro 1 Black and Orange High Top Sneakers, and the WWE Title on her waist. When she got in the ring she threw up the piece sign and her and Carrie handed the belts to the ref and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Haylie was down Carrie went up on the top rope and when Haylie got up and tried to get Carrie off the ropes she was met with a _Destinybreaker _and when Carrie pinned her but only got two and when Carrie got up she went to the ropes and decided to do a spear but heard a bell and someone try to pull her down and when she saw that Cole interfered in the match she turned red and went after Cole and almost hit him till _Pts. Of. Athrty _by _Linkin Park _and Kayla came out

"Hey Cole guess what?" Kayla asked as she smiled "Thanks to you being stupid once again Both Raw and Smackdown get two draft picks!" She smiled as Raw had the first two picks and smiled as the first one came up

_Amber Cena has been Drafted to Raw _

Amber's theme played and she came out smiling and shaking Kayla's hand and waited for the next Draft pick to be up

_Adrienne has been Drafted to Raw_

_Last Resort _by_ Papa Roach _played and Adrienne came out in shock and looking confused

"I'm glad to be on Raw I mean but Smackdown is without a GM at the moment now." Adrienne said sounding nervous

"I'm sure Vince will pick your replacement by Friday." Kayla said as Smackdown got the first pick and Adrienne's replacement became very clear

_Kayla Batista has been drafted to Smackdown_

"Looks like my Replacement has been chosen." Adrienne smiled "Have fun over on Smackdown."

"Believe me I will." Kayla smiled "Good luck dealing with Punk." She laughed as she waited to see who would be joining her on Smackdown

_Vanessa has been drafted to Smackdown_

"One good thing about this Draft Nexus 2.0 has lost their leader." Kayla smirked as she went to the back

"Damn I'm glad I don't have to mess with Vanessa anymore." Haylie laughed as she and Carrie were in the back

"Now I do." Carrie laughed

"You hardly face the Divas anymore." Haylie said

"Well I feel bad for the other Divas then who have to deal with her." Carrie said "She's useless without Nexus 2.0."

"Oh yeah." Haylie laughed then stopped "Sorry we got your sister."

"It's ok." Carrie smiled "I'm sure Karla will do ok over here she's been over here for the past few weeks without me so I'm sure she'll be ok."

"I hope so." Haylie said "What match is next?"

"I think Bryan vs. Jay." Carrie said as they walked in their locker room

"It's just now getting to the end." Haylie said then frowned "Jay won."

"Yeah Smackdown is coming back!" Carrie said excitedly "Let's see who got drafted."

"Yes Ashley is going to Smackdown!" Haylie said excitedly

"Damn 1 more Nexus 2.0 member or former member." Carrie said

"Maybe Brianna will be drafted to Smackdown and they can start a group like the Corre they just need Riley." Haylie Joked

"Last time I checked Riley hates Nexus 2.0 and almost everyone on Raw so I'm sure she won't join Vanessa's new group."

"Good point." Haylie said "Oh looks like April and Julie are facing LayCool for a Draft pick."

"Come on LayCool!" Carrie cheered then frowned "You two couldn't get along for 5 minutes to get us a draft pick!"

"Yes Raw is getting a Draft pick!" Haylie said excitedly "Looks like the Corre Divas and New Nexus Divas are even."

"Who did the Corre lose?" Carrie asked

"Arianna."

"Darn." Carrie said "Maybe she'll do what Bridget has been doing and still be in the Corre and the Corre Divas."

"I hope so and maybe Alicia will do the same." Haylie said

"Or maybe I just traded Alicia for Arianna so she's still on Smackown." Kayla said as she walked in

"How did you get Adrienne to trade her sister back to Smackdown?" Carrie asked in shock

"Simple keep the New Nexus Divas and The Corre Divas together till the New Nexus and The Corre Break up." Kayla said

"Smart." Carrie smiled

"Thanks." Kayla smiled

_Me: Looks like Nexus 2.0 has lost their leader and another member and Raw and Smackdown had a switch of GM's (If Kayla hates you and you're on her Show you're Screwed) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and believe me I added a surprise here's a hint think about when The New Nexus and The Corre formed :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4

"Ok so what other matches are left?" Carrie asked as she was finishing Raw

"Riley vs. Brianna for one draft pick, Divas battle Royal for three draft picks and Superstars battle royal for three draft picks." Haylie said

"Ok how did you remember all of that?" Carrie asked in shock

"Simple I don't want to be drafted." Haylie said

"Me nether but we'll see." Carrie said as they watched the end of the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brianna was down Riley got in position and when she got up Riley pulled off _Soaring Wind _and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner the WWE Divas Champion Riley Stephens!"

After she won she got her belt back and celebrated for a few moments and waited to see who got drafted

_Brianna has been drafted to Smackdown_

"What?" Brianna asked in shock as _Getting Away With Murder _by _Papa Roach _played and the members of Nexus 2.0 who didn't get drafted went out to the ring

"Are you kidding me?" Emily asked "First our so Called leader got drafted to Smackdown, Then Ashley now you? You know just like your brothers you three are useless! So as the Newest Leader of Nexus 2.0 I banish Vanessa, Ashley and You from the Group!"

"Hey Emily!" Vanessa yelled as her and Ashley went down to the ring "Who the hell do you think you are? I created this group that gives you no right to destroy it!"

"Doesn't matter Vanessa you guys made the mistake of being drafted." Emily said

"You made the mistake of being drafted because now The Corre 2.0 will kick your ass!" Vanessa yelled

"_Now I see which Bennett's have the creativity." _Riley thought annoyed

"Ok so how about this Nexus 2.0 us and Jackson's sister vs. you guys for two draft picks!" Vanessa yelled at Emily

"Bring it on Vanessa!" Emily yelled as they got the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Emily and Vanessa and when Emily was in Position Vanessa hit her finisher on her then Tagged in Brianna which she hit her finisher on her then tagged in Ashley which she hit her finisher then tagged in Riley

"_Aw what the hell." _Riley thought as Emily weakly got up and Riley hit _Soaring Wind _on her and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Vanessa, Ashley, Brianna and the WWE Divas Champion Riley Stephens!"

After they won The Corre 2.0 raised each other's hands and Riley stayed out of it and waited and to see who got drafted

_Tiffany has been drafted to Smackdown_

When Tiffany's theme played she came out and glared at The Corre 2.0 and Smiled at Riley then the next draft pick came up

_Shanina has been drafted to Smackdown_

"_Sweet another Genesis member." _Riley thought happily as _Chokerchain _by _3OH!3 _played and Shanina came out and her and Riley smiled at each other as Riley went to the back

"All we need is April and Julie over on Smackdown and we're good." Riley said happily as her and Shanina were walking in the back

"Then The Genesis will all be on one show." Shanina smiled happily

"Hey Stephens!" Vanessa yelled as her and the rest of The Corre 2.0 walked up to her

"What is it Bennett?" Riley asked

"The Corre 2.0 and I decided that we would like you to join us." Vanessa said

"Me join The Corre 2.0?" Riley asked "No thanks my loyalty is with The Genesis and The Corre Divas."

"You can remain loyal to them and join us." Vanessa said "We can use a powerhouse like you."

"Look Vanessa I appreciate the offer but like I said my loyalty is with The Corre Divas and The Genesis." Riley said "Thanks though." Then Riley and Shanina walked away

"Phew I'm glad you didn't join them." Shanina smiled

"One thing about me I'm completely loyal to whoever I join and my loyalty is with The Genesis and The Corre Divas." Riley smiled "And I don't want to be in a group with Vanessa."

"Hey Shanina I'm so glad you're on Smackdown." Natalie said happily as her and fellow Genesis Members Charity and Kimberly walked up to them

"Me too The Genesis are almost on the same show now." Shanina smiled happily

"I know right?" Natalie asked smiling "Hey want to join our team for the battle Royal?"

"You bet." Shanina smiled

"Riley I know you've been through two matches and all but want to join us?" Natalie asked

"I would never pass an opportunity to team up with my girls." Riley smiled as she hi fived Natalie

"Wow you guys have The Corre 2.0 and almost the entire Genesis." Haylie said

"Almost." Carrie smiled "But now I see which sister has more creativity."

"I know right and it's the sweet sister." Haylie smiled "And we lost her."

"Yep." Carrie smirked "But I so called Emily taking over Nexus 2.0."

"How so?" Haylie asked

"Well since their sisters are like the Original Nexus and Otunga basically kicked Wade out by not letting him be leader I thought it was only a matter of time before Emily did the same."

"Wow with the way Vanessa is I never thought that would happen." Haylie said scratching her head

"I did." Carrie smiled "And now I can't wait for the Battle Royal's where Smackdown will win both!"

"Keep Dreaming Raw is so going to win both." Haylie said

"Keep watching Trudel keep watching." Carrie said

_Me: So The Corre 2.0 is made and The Genesis almost has all their members on Smackdown :D :D I am liking this Draft :D :D (And All of the picks in this Chapter were Random :D :D) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter of my draft Story :D :D I hope you like :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 5

"May I have your attention please?" Cole asked as he got in the ring "I am here to challenge anyone from Smackdown for a draft pick."

"Is he kidding JR?" King asked

"I don't think so King." JR Said

"Come on I will challenge anyone on…" Cole tried to say but he got cut off by Brandon's theme and he came out

"Let me be more clear anyone from Smackdown _but _Brandon Hall." Cole said and Brandon just smiled

"Look Cole I have to redeem myself and I thought the only way of doing this is to face the first person on Raw putting up an open challenge and that person just happened to be you. So come on lets go." Brandon smiled

"I would love to but I'm hurting all of a Sudden." Cole said

"Fake." Brandon said quickly

"Shut up!" Cole yelled

"Face me and I will." Brandon smiled

"Ok ok I'll face you happy?" Cole yelled at him as he dropped his mic and Brandon dropped his and the bell rang and Brandon pushed him down and quickly put him in the Crossface and Cole tapped out right away

"Here is your winner Brandon Hall!"

After Brandon won he laughed at Cole and looked and see who Smackdown got

_Kendra Batista has been drafted to Smackdown_

_Underdog _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Kendra came out smiling knowing that she would join her sister on Smackdown

"Wait I want a rematch!" Cole yelled

"Want a rematch?" Brandon asked as he smiled "Ok you got it. Ref rang the bell!" then the bell rang and Brandon put him the Crossface again and he tapped out again

"Here is your winner Brandon Hall!"

After Brandon won he smiled a bit and laughed at Cole and waited to see who he drafted this time

_Julie has been drafted to Smackdown_

Julie's theme played and she came out and started laughing at Cole

"Wait one more time please!" Cole pleaded

"Dude you're just going to cause Raw to get more draft picks." Brandon said then smirked "Then again I'm on Smackdown so that's good for us Rang the bell again!" Then the bell rang and Brandon once again put him in the Crossface which Cole tapped once again

"Here is your winner Brandon Hall!"

After he won for the third time he just laughed at Cole then waited to see who else is going to the blue brand

_April has been drafted to Smackdown_

April's theme played and she came out and hugged her sister then laughed at Cole with her

"Please I'm begging you one more…"

"Cole no more!" King yelled at him "You're causing us to lose almost all of Raw's superstars!"

"Shut up King I know what I'm doing!" Cole yelled at him

"If you do then why is it Cole 0 Brandon 3?" Brandon asked

"Shut up you cheated!" Cole yelled

"Really? Because I'm sure I played fairly." Brandon smiled

"Prove it!" Cole yelled

"Fine I guess I can take one more person from Raw." Brandon smirked "Ring the bell!" Then the bell rang and Cole poked Brandon in the eye when the ref wasn't looking then hit him with a stunner when he was then pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Michael Cole!"

After Cole won he started acting like a kid then waited to see who got drafted to Raw

_Alexia has been drafted to Raw_

_Fashion _by _Lady Gaga _played and Alexia came out very thankful to Cole for getting her drafted on Raw with her Best Friend

"_Well at least it wasn't anyone important." _Brandon thought as he went to the back

"At least Smackdown got more draft picks than Raw thanks to Cole." Carrie laughed as she caught up with Brandon

"I know right?" Brandon asked "By the way how are the Raw superstars handling it?"

"What do you think?" Carrie asked as they heard Haylie

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON COLE I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR HIM LOSING THOSE DRAFT PICKS!" Haylie yelled mad

"I do not want to be Cole right now." Brandon said

"Or do I." Carrie said shuddering "Cole is now the Raw disgrace and Smackdown's hero let's watch." She smiled as Cole was walking down the Hall

"Nice one man." Jay smiled patting Cole's shoulder "Thanks for getting us those picks."

"You suck Cole!" Sydney yelled walking past him

"We love you Cole." Ally and Arianna smiled walking past him

"Kiss my ass dad!" Brandi yelled kicking him in the shin and walking away

"What I tell you?" Carrie smiled

"He better get his ass drafted and fast or the Raw Superstars and Divas will kill him." Brandon laughed

"You bet they will." Carrie laughed "Now it's the battle Royal's then we'll see who gets drafted."

"Hope we don't get drafted all the superstars and Divas are leaving Brands like flies." Brandon said

"I agree." Carrie said

_Me: Oh snap Cole messed up big time_

_Raw Musi: Damn right he did!_

_Smackdown Musi: We're Glad :D :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys here is the final Chapter of my draft story :D :D I hope you guys like it :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and QueenofDarkness18 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 6

"This Divas Battle Royal is scheduled for one fall and it is for three draft picks introducing first Representing Raw Emma, Talia, Alicia, Tonya and Phoenix!"

The Raw theme song played and the 5 of them went to the ring and Emma and Talia stayed away from The New Nexus Divas and Phoenix then Smackdown's theme played and The Genesis came out

"Representing Smackdown Natalie Barrett, Charity, Kimberly, Shanina and the WWE Divas Champion Riley Stephens!"

When they got in the ring they had a Stare down with Raw Divas then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The remaining Divas in the ring were Tonya and Phoenix from Raw and Natalie, Charity and Riley from Smackdown and when Phoenix was on the ropes Charity and Natalie double teamed and eliminated her then when Tonya got up she ran towards them but when she did Charity and Natalie pulled on the ropes and Eliminated Tonya

"Here is your winner Smackdown!"

After they won the rest of the Genesis got in the ring and Celebrated with each other then looked up to see who would be going to Smackdown

_Emma has been drafted to Smackdown_

When Emma saw that she had been drafted she looked shock on her face like she couldn't believe she got drafted to the blue brand and she looked up to see who would join her

_Sydney has been drafted to Smackdown_

_Comin' In Hot _played again and she came out in shock and looked at Emma and the Genesis knowing that she would be on Smackdown now and she looked up to see who would join her and when the third pick came up everyone was in shock of who It was

_Haylie Trudel has been drafted to Smackdown_

_Take it Off _played again and Haylie came out looking really shocked at what just happened and looked at her two best friends as she went to the back

"I'm seriously in shock right now." Haylie said as she was walking in the back with Emma and Sydney

"Me too." Sydney said "I can't believe we're on Smackdown now."

"Who would have thought?" Emma asked then smiled "Look at it this way at least we're away from my Brother."

"Good point." Haylie smiled as they went in her locker room and watched the guys' battle royal

_**FF Towards the end of the Battle Royal**_

The people still in the battle royal were Miz and Josh from Raw and Jay and Paul (Justin) From Smackdown and when Miz was on the Ropes Jay went and eliminated him but was eliminated from Josh right away then Paul tried to eliminate him Josh got the better of him and eliminated him

"The winner of the Battle Royal Raw!"

After he won Josh smiled and looked and see who got drafted to Raw first and when he saw who did he had a wide smile on his face

_Brandon Hall has been drafted to Raw_

_Animal I have Become _played again and Brandon came out and as always he was smiling and excited about being on Raw for a couple of reasons then he looked up and saw who got drafted next

_Cora has been drafted to Raw_

_Runaway _by _Linkin Park _played and Cora came out and stood next to Brandon then looked up and saw the final draft pick and when it came up everyone on Raw thought they hit the jackpot

_Carrie Wilson has been drafted to Raw_

_Maniac_ played again and Carrie came out looking shocked and happy and stood next to Brandon and Cora as Raw went off the air

"Ok I never expected to be drafted to Raw." Carrie said in shock as her, Brandon and Cora were walking to their locker rooms "I mean I thought I would still be on Smackdown because of Adam retiring and everything but I never expected to be on Raw."

"There has to be a reason right?" Brandon asked

"I mean I'm sure Vince has a reason for moving you here." Cora said "And we're still on Smackdown till Extreme Rules so you're still good."

"You're right but I hope me moving to Raw is a good reason or someone is going to get it." Carrie said "But for now I'm just going to enjoy my time on Raw till I'm back on Smackdown." She smiled

"So will we." Brandon and Cora smiled

_Me: Oh Snap Raw and Smackdown lost two of it's top Stars Since Raw got less Carrie and Brandon better make up for it :D :D Overall I thought this was an Awesome Draft :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: I know what your thinking guys Yes this Story is done I just had to add the Supplemental Draft in this :D :D I hope you guys like :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and QueenofDarkness18 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 7: Supplemental Draft

"Alright time to see who else gets drafted." Carrie smiled as she was in her hotel room and when they were going to pick the first pick she heard a knock at the door "I'm coming." She said getting up and opening the door to reveal Brandon and John

"Afternoon Hall afternoon Cena." Carrie said as Brandon and John walked in "Walk in will ya."

"Hey we want to find out who gets drafted as much as you." Brandon said as he and John sat on the bed

"Alright but behave." Carrie said sitting on the bed and saw who the first pick was "Looks like Haylie is going to be with Bryan on Smackdown."

"That's good." John smiled

"You're lucky your girlfriend can be on whatever show she wants." Brandon said

"Hey not my fault she's Hunter's daughter." John smirked and Brandon hit him "Ow!"

"Cram it Cena or you're not hanging out with us." Carrie said watching the draft some more

"You're mean." John Whined

"And don't you forget it." Carrie smirked "Anti Flawless is broken up."

"Who are we getting?" Brandon asked looking at the computer screen "Yes! They can't keep me away from Jasmine forever! Wooooooo!"

"This goes for you too Hall." "Carrie said Glaring at him

"Hey if Adam didn't have to retire and he went on Raw like you you would be the same way." Brandon Smirked and Carrie quickly turned away

"Good point." Carrie softly whispered "Raw lost Carson."

"At least Haylie will have one family member on Smackdown." John smiled

"You bet." Carrie smiled "And We got Drew!"

"Alright we're turning out lucky after all." Brandon smiled

"You bet." Carrie Smiled then frowned "We got Swagger."

"Damn it!" Brandon yelled

"But on the Brightside Smackdown get's Aleta!" Carrie said excitedly

"By the way why does Aleta have a problem with you and Haylie?" John asked

"She's jealous of us that's what." Carrie said looking at the computer screen "Give us something good. Doh!"

"What?" John asked

"We got Swagger's sister." Carrie said sadly

"That sucks!" Brandon yelled "First Swagger, Now his sister who's next?"

"I don't know." Carrie said "But on the Brightside Smackdown get's Phoenix."

"She and Aleta will only gang up on Haylie like they have been." Brandon said

"I'll just have to show up then and kick their asses." Carrie said "Looks like we're getting Felicity!"

"Sweet maybe she can help you in your never ending mission to take down Vickie Guerrero." John smiled

"I'll just ask her then." Carrie Smiled "Ohhhhh we get Kelly."

"Sweet." Brandon and John smiled

"I'm telling Laura and Jasmine." Carrie smirked

"We never said anything." John and Brandon said quickly

"Sure you didn't." Carrie said rolling her eyes "We lost Vivian."

"Sucks that Talia is alone on Raw with Alex." John said

"I know but she hardly hangs out with him." Carrie said and looked at her laptop some more "We gained Jennifer."

"Looks like her and Jessica are broken up." John said

"I know thinks to Jennifer Jessica has been seen more on Smackdown and now that she's gone I think Jessica is stuck on Superstars again." Carrie said "Damn it we lost Natalya."

"Awwww man I wanted to work with her." Brandon said sadly

"It's ok I'm sure we'll get someone big." Carrie said "Hopefully."

"Yeah on the Brightside Madison is on Raw now which means Nick is going to be annoyed again." Brandon smirked

"Oh yeah." Carrie smirked "Looks like Victoria is going to Smackdown."

"Looks like Isabelle isn't going to be on the same show as her sister anytime soon." John Smirked

"Sucks to be the both of them." Carrie Smirked "Looks like we get Selina."

"Awesome she can still be on the same show as her dad." John smiled "That's good."

"Yeah." Carrie smiled "One more draft pick for each show let's see who is going where."

"Give us someone good." Brandon said crossing his fingers "We lost Mara."

"Who cares?" Brandon asked

"Not me." Carrie laughed

"Neither do I." John laughed

"Crap we get the Bella's sister." Carrie said sounding annoyed "Why her?"

"I don't know but I thought you didn't have a problem with the Bella's." Brandon said

"I don't but they're so annoying." Carrie said holding her head "This is so dumb."

"But on the Brightside we did get some good picks and most of our friends are going to be on Raw now." Brandon smiled

"You're right." Carrie smiled "We're just going to have to make the best of it."

"Yeah." Brandon said

"Well since the draft is over who wants' lunch?" John asked

"I do watching other people get drafted has made me hungry." Carrie smiled

"Me too let's go." Brandon smiled as he, Carrie and John left Carrie's hotel room to get some lunch

_Me: So Raw and Smackdown got some pretty ok Picks some bad some good but Overall I thought it was an pretty cool draft :D :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


End file.
